


The Power of Forgiveness

by ScarletteFox718



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Different versions of Mituna scattered throughout, Dream Bubbles, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, they need each other more than they realize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteFox718/pseuds/ScarletteFox718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was nothing like his best friend. They only ways they were similar were their looks and their lisps. But the weight of grief and guilt was crushing so he decided to help every version of him to make up for not being able to protect his best friend while he was alive. Along the way, Signless realized just how much alike the two trolls were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SubordinateClaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubordinateClaws/gifts).



> This was a lot of fun to write, even if I started off a little unsure of how I would pull it off. But I think I was able to encompass everything I wanted to and might still pull heartstrings. I hope you enjoy it and that it's everything you wanted!

The dream bubbles were always a strange place to be. So many versions of humans and trolls resided within and one could never be sure one was speaking with a version they had seen around before. And the sad thing was that every version died a different way at a different time. They were all doomed timelines. One thing that was for sure was that his best friend was never there. In all his time in the dream bubbles, Signless never saw Psiioniic. He’d met up with Dolorosa and Disciple, even Summoner who started his own rebellion long after Signless’ own death. But never Psiioniic.

 

Until one day, that is. He finally found him.

 

But... this troll wasn’t at all like him, only in looks and the lisp he spoke with. The troll had out of control hair that stuck out in small cowlicks all around his head. His eyes sparked occasionally. He wore a yellow and black outfit almost like the flight-suit Psiioniic wore when they were alive. The young troll carried with him a board with wheels that he’d set down and hop on, performing all sorts of tricks on it flawlessly. Signless stood, mesmerized, by the sight.

 

“Hell yeah! I’m awesome! The best skateboarder around and by far the raddest!” he exclaimed after a particularly difficult looking trick. He then looked up and shot a couple psionics out of his eyes to make mini explosions of light above his head. “The crowd goes wild!” Before Signless could speak up, however, the troll boarded out of sight, hooting and hollering all the while, and the mutant was left alone once more, feeling the crushing grief and guilt of not being able to help his friend and losing the only thing that seemed relatively close to him. So he sighed and kept moving bubble to bubble, always searching.

 

A long while later, he saw another version of that young troll. This one, however, looked different. He wore the same suit, but he seemed angrier and more reserved. He still had the board, but he was nowhere near as good with it as the other version. The elder troll watched as he constantly fell, swearing profusely with every wipe out.

 

“FUCK! Why can’t I do this?!” he screeched, hands gripping at his shaggier hair and pulling. “Stupid fucking skateboard. Why do you have to be such a bulgesucking material slurper?” Even Signless blushed a little at the profanity coming forth from the young troll’s lips. Until it dawned on him that Psiioniic used to speak exactly like that. He used to say things like that as an insult whenever he’d get into fights with others in whatever town they were staying in for the day. It made the mutant smile in fondness as his heart warmed. His dead eyes looked up just in time to catch the other troll fall once more, an idea coming to mind.

 

“Are you ok over there?” The yellowblood looked up and frowned.

 

“Great. Kankri’s come to make fun of me. What do you want, you non-nook fondler?” Then, it was like he realized what he’d said and looked away. “I’m sorry.” Signless blinked and then smiled.

 

“No harm done. And I’m not Kankri. I’m Signless. And who might you be?” He figured he’d at least ask and see if there was any way he could help out this young troll in place of helping Psiioniic. Maybe then the guilt would disappear.

 

“But your dumb pants are the same. I’m just going to call you Kankri. I’m Mituna,” he answered. Signless noticed that his lisp seemed more prominent in this version of him. He also noticed the distinct lack in psionics. It worried him a little. Was this version burnt out? How had that happened? He wondered if the same was happening to his Psiioniic in the world of the living... The elder troll shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, not wanting to impose his view of Psii on Mituna.

 

“That’s fine, Mituna. If it’ll help you out.” He casually ignored the dig at his pants. His Mother had made them for him, and he felt more than a little upset about someone insulting her fashion decisions.

 

“So what do you want?” asked Mituna, standing from his wiped out position on the ground and pointing his board at Signless. The elder held up his hands in a surrendering gesture.

 

“I was simply passing by and noticed you might need a little help. Is there any way I can be of assistance? Maybe patching you up? Would that help?” He kept eye contact with Mituna as the other struggled to figure out if there was a hidden meaning in that. Soon enough, however, the yellowblood relented.

 

“Yeah, I guess so. But I’m not in pain! It doesn’t hurt when I fall. It hurt when my psionics went away but not when I fall,” he said, cluing Signless in on the fact that he had, indeed, burnt himself out.

 

“Then here. Allow me to help.” With that, the elder troll set about helping the younger bandage the wounds on his body from falling off his skateboard, Mituna hissing as they were cleaned. When Signless was finished, he backed away, smiling at the younger yellowblood. “All done! They feel a little better now, don’t they?” Mituna frowned and moved his dead eyes around, as if contemplating the feeling in his body. Satisfied, he grinned widely.

 

“Yeah! Thanks other Kankri! You’re a lot nicer than Kankri. He’s a bulgelicker, but you aren’t. You’re pretty rad, just like Tulip and I!” He then dropped his board and placed a foot on it, raising a hand to Signless. “I’ll see you around!” Before Signless could ask him to stay, he boarded away, staying on the board that time as he disappeared from the mutant’s sight.

 

Instead of feeling better for helping out the younger troll, Signless just felt more grief bearing down on him. He’d been able to do very little for Mituna. That wouldn’t make up for his failure to protect his best friend. He needed to do more, help more. He had to for his own peace of mind until he would see his friend again.

 

Thus began his mission of finding all the versions of Mituna and helping them with various things; patching him up, helping him write things, helping him defend himself against one so similar to Orphaner Dualscar.

 

It wasn’t until one version was in a verbal spar with one so like Her Imperious Condescension that Signless screwed up. He happened upon them quite suddenly, entering that specific dream bubble right as the two were yelling at one another, Mituna calling her a ‘wader’ and her threatening him with her 2x3dent.

 

“At least Post-Scratch me had the right idea makin’ you nofin but a battery for her ship, Captor!” That line struck a chord within Signless. His eyes widened before narrowing in barely concealed anger and rage. He approached the pair.

 

“Enough, Condesce! You’ll not harm Psiioniic anymore! I won’t allow it!” He’d been so good about keeping the two separated in his mind until that point. Mituna was a very different person from Psiioniic... but was he really? In the time Signless had been helping the many versions of the younger troll, he’d seen so much of Psii in him. The adorable lisp, the quick wit, the biting insults, how he’d get down on himself, but still think of himself as better than most other trolls. Maybe the two were more alike than Signless had cared to admit, not wanting to impose his desire to see his best friend on the other out of courtesy.

 

The two just looked at him, the female rolling her eyes and putting away her weapon.

 

“Waterever. This blows. Sea ya later, Captor. Bye, Kankri Senior. The pleasure’s naut mine.” With that, she turned on her heel and stormed off, not wanting to deal with the shitfest anymore. The remaining trolls watched after her, the yellowblood turning to him afterward.

 

“Who’s Psiioniic?” he questioned, lisp ever present as he blinked innocently. This burnt out version seemed to have his wits about him a little more than the others Signless had met.

 

“He is... _was_ my best friend... But I couldn’t protect him...” The elder bit his lip and looked away. “I apologize for calling you by his name.” Mituna just shrugged.

 

“I’ll just call you Kankri. It’s even.” Signless simply nodded and met eyes with the other, noting the vein-like scars surrounding his eyes, the sure-fire sign of his burn out.

 

“That’s fine with me. This is going to sound crazy, but may I hug you?” asked Signless before he could stop himself. Blushing, the elder troll looked away and tried correcting himself. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, seeing as we just met an-“ He was cut off by arms around his shoulders. Mituna had walked up to him and drew him close, laying the mutant’s head on his shoulder.

 

“Stop talking so fast. You remind me too much of Kankri. He’s so insufferable.” Signless couldn’t help but laugh a little and wrap his own arms around the slightly taller troll, holding him close.

 

“I’ve missed you so much, Psii...” Once more, without thinking, the mutant raised his head and met lips with the younger troll in a gentle kiss. He stayed there for a small spell before his head cleared, and he realized what he was doing. Immediately, he tried to pull away, only to have Mituna keep a surprisingly strong grip on him.

 

“Oh stop fussing, fussy ass. You helped me, so I’m going to help you.” He took in a deep breath and sighed. “So... I guess you can just talk. But if you get too wordy, I’ll shut you up. Or if you ever talk about things triggering you. Don’t. I will smack you.” He held the mutant at arm’s length, frowning at him as he said that. Signless couldn’t believe his ears. Mituna wanted... to help him? But he didn’t need help. He was fi-no. He _did_ need help. And it had taken him that long to realize it. He’d been so busy trying to make up for his lack of being able to protect Psiioniic that he hadn’t actually confronted his feelings of guilt or grief. So he simply nodded and allowed Mituna to lead him off to a more secluded area where the yellowblood flopped down and patted the ground next to him.

 

“Talk. This is your only chance. I won’t let you do this again,” he said curtly, running a hand through his shaggy hair, tongue hanging out between his front fangs, reminding Signless of the same habit Psiioniic had. The elder troll sat down and looked at his hands, trying to figure out where to begin.

 

“My best friend growing up and throughout my revolution was Psiioniic. We found him in a ship that was left alone along our journey. I told him of the dreams I’d had of a world where trolls of all blood colors worked together, and he wanted to join us so we freed him. Along the way, we bonded and grew close. I never had him in a quadrant as I had Disciple, but there was a part of me that longed for him, even through my love for her. Then came the day we were ambushed and captured. We were separated as I was dragged off to the slab that I would be bound to with hot irons. He was restrained with his psionics stunted. We screamed for each other. It was the first I ever saw him cry. All too soon, I was strung up, giving my final sermon before I was given the mercy of death, waking up to find myself within these dream bubbles.” He paused to wipe at his eyes, taking away the translucent red streaks that ran down his face. “What seemed like sweeps upon sweeps later, I finally came across Dolorosa who told me the awful news. Psiioniic had been taken to be the helmsman for Her Imperious Condescension’s ship...” He trailed off as the tears came once more, choking him up. “I couldn’t protect you, Psii. I couldn’t protect you like I always said I would. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry,” he chanted, covering his face as the sobs wracked his body. Mituna lay there, listening to the other fall apart and sat up, putting an arm around his shoulder.

 

“...I forgive you.”

 

“Thank you...” Mituna watched as Signless sobbed harder at the words he’d been longing to hear, an idea taking over. He’d mentioned wanting this Psiioniic before, yes? Maybe he could finally give the other what he wanted. Sure, he was normally crass and brash and insulting, but this seemed like a situation he had to be serious for.

 

He laid the other down on the grass, climbing on top of him, hips resting on his as he straddled the elder troll. He lay over the other and put their lips together. Signless instantly stopped sobbing in surprise, opening his eyes wide to look at the one with closed eyes, gently moving his lips against the mutant’s own. The elder pulled away slightly.

 

“Psii...?”

 

“I love you, Kankri. Let me do this for you.” True, he didn’t call him Signless, but the feelings were still there. While he badgered the talkative troll relentlessly with insults and digs at him, Mituna couldn’t help the feelings of pity that arose in him when he looked at the sensitive troll. And that translated to his Post-Scratch self. So he leaned down once more, lips meeting the other’s as his hands moved up to nubby horns, rubbing at them. That caused the mutant to moan breathily into his mouth and tilt his head back a little, breaking the kiss and allowing Mituna to duck down and attach his mouth to the strong neck. He dragged his teeth over the arteries in the mutant’s neck, causing him to shiver in anticipation and a little fear. But Mituna simply closed his mouth over it and sucked gently, continuing to rub at the horns on the other’s head.

 

Signless was speechless for once. Not only was he forgiven, but told he was loved? It was more than he deserved for his failure. However, the other continued with his ministrations, licking down his neck to his collarbone and leaving a hickey there as well. It left the mutant breathless. He brought his arms up to hold the yellowblood close, finally noticing the closeness of their crotches. It gave him a warmth in his abdomen and caused something in him to stir. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Arousal.

 

“Your pants are bothersome. Take them off for me, Kankri. Please?” asked Mituna softly, a hint of annoyance lacing his voice as he tugged at the top part of Signless’ pants. They were ungodly high, higher than his Kankri’s even. They were like... a strapless flight-suit.... which was stupid, in his opinion. Then again, a lot was stupid in his opinion, and it always had been.

 

It was like Signless snapped out of a foggy dream. His eyes widened as he looked up at Mituna, a red blush covering his grey cheeks. Mituna blinked down at him in confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“I... can’t. It doesn’t feel right.” The yellowblood pursed his lips before getting an idea.

 

“Then we don’t have to undress. We just have to feel,” he said as he began moving his hips over the mutant’s, the friction causing both of them to moan. Signless’ hips moved of their own accord as he wrapped his arms around the thin troll tighter. His mouth dropped open in pleasure from the sensation. While he didn’t feel comfortable having sex with the troll above him, this was admittedly nice. And he began to believe that it was another thing he’d needed for quite a long while.

 

Mituna grinded against the mutant as their bulges slipped out of their sheathes under their respective clothing. The grinding made them rub against each other more, the material from each troll leaking through to make everything much more slick. It was like their bulges were pressed right against one another without any sort of fabric barrier, it was so slick. Signless clung to Mituna who simply moaned ‘Kankri’ over and over in his ear, licking at the shell and nipping at the lobe. He’d nip at the mutant’s neck as well, causing the elder to hold him as close as possible.

 

What seemed like too fast a time, both trolls were rapidly approaching orgasm, holding on tightly to one another as if their lives depended on it. When their orgasms hit, Mituna cried out Kankri’s name with Signless crying out ‘Psii!’ Afterward, the two lay there, Mituna still on top of Signless, breathing heavy, arms not moving.

 

The gravity of the situation finally caught up to the mutant, who teared up, gently rolling himself and Mituna onto their sides, retracting his arms, and curling into a ball. He shielded his face as his feelings overwhelmed him. The troll he’d just orgasmed with wasn’t his best friend, nor would he ever be. But it was nice. Not to mention, he’d said everything Signless had needed to hear. So why was he feeling this way?

 

“Again with the tears? Was I that bad?” questioned the yellowblood in question, making the mutant bark out a small laugh of surprise. He turned his teary eyes up toward the other troll and pulled him close, finally realizing it wasn’t a bad feeling coursing through him but one of relief.

 

“No. You were wonderful. Thank you so much, Mituna. Thank you...”

 

“You can still call me Psii if you want. I’m still going to call you Kankri, just saying.” He was so blunt about everything, it made Signless smile at the recollection of Psiioniic’s old behavior.

 

“Of course, Psii.” A smile spread on his face before Mituna yawned, stretching out his legs a little and grabbing Signless, bringing the elder troll closer. “Psii?”

 

“No talking anymore. Just cuddles. Too tired from feel good times.” The mutant blinked down at the yellowblood curling into his chest, yawning once more and closing his eyes. He then smiled fondly at the other and wrapped his arms around him tightly, holding him close. Knowing no other words need be said, Signless let himself drift off with the troll so like his best friend in his arms. It was then that he knew things would be ok. If Mituna could forgive him in place of Psiioniic, then Psiioniic would forgive him when they finally met again. He just knew it.

 

That and other peaceful thoughts followed Signless as he slept, sated and stress-free for the first time in a very, very long time.


End file.
